mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Sanchez vs. Marcus Sursa
The first round began. Sursa said a leg kick and shot a double. Sanchez stuffed it, got a trip, nearly took the back, regained guard. Sursa landed a right and another there. Four thirty-five. Sursa landed a left. Sanchez was a former baseball player. Sanchez turtled up and stood to the clinch. Four fifteen. Sanchez tried out for Tampa Bay. Four minutes. Sursa kneed the body. 'Work the double.' Sursa kneed the body and they broke. Sanchez landed a right and rocked Sursa. Sursa got a single. Three thirty-five as Sanchez stood to the clinch. Sanchez kneed the body there. Three thirty as Sursa stuffed a trip. Sanchez worked the body. Three fifteen. Sursa stuffed a single. Jimmy calls it 'wrustling.' 'Knee the body, Marcus.' Sanchez landed a foot stomp. Three minutes. 'Listen to me and knee right now, Marcus.' Sanchez kneed the body. Two thirty-five. 'He's tired.' Sanchez need the body and landed three big left elbows. Sursa got a double to half-guard. Sanchez worked a guillotine. Two fifteen. Sursa mounted defending. Sursa landed a left elbow. Two minutes left. 'Money shot!' Sursa landed three lefts. Two more. Oh they mean the right elbow. Sursa kneed the body as Sanchez stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. Sursa dropped for a guillotine and lost it. Sanchez was on top working the body in guard. One fifteen. 'Control the posture.' One minute as Sanchez worked the body. Sursa landed a left elbow from the bottom. Sanchez landed three lefts. Sanchez defended a triangle to side control. Thirty-five. Sursa landed three right elbows from the bottom. Fifteen. 'Get off your back.' Five right hands and two more. A right elbow. The first round ended. I'd say a definite 10-9 Sanchez. The second round began. Sursa dropped Sanchez with a counter right, Eight big left hammerfists, seven more. He landed a big right. Four thirty-five with another. Sanchez's nose was busted up. Three left hammerfists. Half-guard. A hammerfist again. Four fifteen. Sursa landed a right to the temle and six more. Sanchez was rocked. Two more. A left. Four minutes. Sursa's eyes were out of it. Pure instinct there. Sursa worked a guillotine. Sanchez escaped on top. Two rights and an accidental headbutt there. Three thirty-five. Wow blood is all over Sursa's chest. Blood from both nostrils. Three fifteen remaining. Sanchez was still rocked. Sanchez landed a right elbow. Three minutes. Sanchez landed a right hand and a left elbow. Sursa gave up the back. He regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. 'Go for that cut.' Two fifteen. Sanchez landed a big right and missed another. Sanchez landed a right elbow to the body. Two minutes. There was loose tape on Sursa's right glove. The referee hadn't spotted the malfunction yet. Sanchez landed a right elbow and a left one. One thirty-five as Sanchez mounted, had the back with both hooks. Sanchez missed the choke. Sursa was gassed badly. Three lefts. Blood was coming out of Sursa's ear. Sanchez turned to mount. One fifteen. A right hand. A left elbow. A right hand. A big left elbow. One minute. Sanchez worked a kimura. A left hammerfist and six rights. A right anda nother. Three lefts. a RIGHT LANDED. A right elbow anda nother right hand. Thirty-five. A right elbow. Seven rights. Nine lefts. Fifteen. Sanchez landed a right hammerfist and another. 'Are you done?' the ref asked as this was happening. Sursa shook his head. The ref 'well get out of there then or I'm going to stop it.' Five lefts and a right. The second round ended. Hard, hard round to score. Great round. Blood poured out of Sursa's left ear. 10-10 draw. Beautiful right hand. Sanchez's legs went rubbery there. The third round began. The ref called time immediately to address that tape issue finally. Sanchez landed a big right to the body. Sursa pulled butterflies. Sanchez mounted. Ten seconds in. Sanchez landed two rights. Two lefts. A right. Three more as Sursa turtled up and the ref stopped it. The crowd roared. Great fight, unexpectedly.